Random One-Shots
by ProjectMoonlark101
Summary: One-shots of my choosing. It might be more than KotLC. Come inside for more info.
1. Because of Me (Pt 1)

**Hey guys! This might turn into a two-shot...if that's possible... yeah. Anyways, I thought that I could do some one-shots, but hide what(and/or who) they are about and have you guys guess. I might do more than KotLC, but for now just KotLC.**

I saw you at your weakest

In the beginning, I saw you as silly.

In the beginning, I saw you as childish.

In the beginning, I saw you as a rare brown rock.

But then...

Then I realized that you are a jem in need of some help.

Then I realized that I pulled you away from your life.

Then I realized that it was all my fault.

You were weak and depressed for weeks because of me.

Because I was forced to be your friend.

Because I forced you away from family.

Because you were forced to forget everything you thought you knew.

Because you were forced to start over.

Because of me.

 **That was short. I chnaged my mind. Instead of every one-shot I do, only the ones I say you guess. How about once a week?**

 **. . .**

 **What do you think?**

 **Also can you try to guess what this one is about?**

 **Ok.**

 **I think I'm done.**

 **Maybe...**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **Oh yeah! This summer I will most likely have time to update a LOT, but if not I am reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally sorry. This summer will probably be busier than most...**

 **Thats all for now!**

 **Most likely.**


	2. Perfect

**She walked up in** **her plain** **red sundress.**

 **Her hair shines like gold in the moonlight.**

 **Her eyes light up under the stars.**

 **How did I get a girl so...perfect?**

* * *

 **He always stares at me with this intense...heat whenever we see each other.**

 **I told him I looked a mess today.**

 **He whispered something, something I will never forget.**

 **I don't know if he knows I heard him.**

 **But he said, "You look perfect."**

 **Even when I had ketchup in my hair and flour all over my dress, he still didn't care.**

 **This is the man I want to live with. This is the man I love.**

 **He spun me around to face him and knelt infront me.**

 **"Sophie Elizabeth Foster, SEF, If you will, will you-" he started, but I pulled him up kissing him.**

 **"Yes!" I said as we broke apart.**

 **"Marry me?" He finished, kissing me again.**

* * *

 _I love how she sees the good in me, even after everything we've been through._

 _I love how kind she is._

 _I love that she doesn't hate me for what I did to her._

 _She's truly an angel._

* * *

 _He wrote me a poem today. He gave it to me for our anniversary._

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song I have faith in what I see, now I know I have met an angel

In person, and she looks perfect

No I don't deserve this, you look perfect tonight."

 _Then he pulled a guitar out from behind a bush and started playing and singing the poem._

 _It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me._

 _I know this is the man I want to live with forever. I know this is the man I love._

He pulled a tiny box out of his pocket and knelt in front of me after her played the last eight note.

"Sophie Elizabeth Foster, will you-"he started.

"Yes!" I interrupted.

"Marry me?" He finished, kissing me.

Once we broke apart, I said. "I love you, Fitz."

* * *

 **When I pulled away, I said, "I love you, Keefe."**


	3. Marry Me?

Fitz walked into her room at Nightshade. He pulls flowers from behind his back.

"Hey Soph," He said, "What's wrong?" He asked when he noticed your tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. Fitz drops his bouquet to the ground, letting petals fall out.

"Am I freak?" She asked, not meeting his eyes.

"What? No! Who said that?" Fitz asked concern written all over his features.

"Um, no one."

"Doesn't sound like no one," he said, grabbing your hand.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," He reassured her, "Tell me. Please?"

"What will you do if I tell you?" Sophie asked him, seeing anger rise in his eyes.

"Go have a little chat with them, is all," he said, but the look in his eyes, the fierce urge to protect the love of his life, said otherwise.

"No. I can't."

"Yes, you can," Fitz said, reaching up to brush a tear off her cheek.

"Do you love me?" She met his eyes, seeing the stunned look in them.

It was his turn to look at his feet. "Sophie, I have, and always will, love you forever," he knelt in front of her, "I was going to wait until our 5 year anniversary dinner tomorrow, but…" he trailed off, pulling something from his pocket. She sucked in a breath, seeing it was a ring.

"Fitz, I-I…"

"Sophie Elizabeth Foster, the love of my life, will you make me the happiest man in the world," he paused, letting this sink in,"Marry me?"

"Yes!"


	4. Heart (Pt 1)

It took heart to be the way she was.

She was kind, always forgiving, smart, funny, beautiful, wonderful.

And more than one boy thought of her as more than a friend.

Fitz:

She was his Cognate. She trusted him not to keep any secrets. But there was one he never let her know he had:

He was in love with Sophie Foster. Every time he looked at her, thought of her, talked to her, he felt a pull on his heartstrings.

Keefe:

The prankster once asked her who made her heart go Potter-patter **(yes I meant Potter)**

Her Response wasn't what he expected. She lied that no one did. But he knew the truth. He never stood a chance against Wonderboy. The perfect, handsome, talented boy she liked.

Warren:

This new Elf knew he liked her since the moment he had laid eyes on her.

The way her hair fell.

The shy look in her beautifully different brown eyes.

The way she was always humble, no matter how much glory she received.

And as for Sophie?

Well, let's just say she has her eyes set one none of them. Or all of them.

"Hi, Sophie," He said to her, his bluebell eyes sparkling as he smiled at her.

"Hey, Warren," she replied gloomily.

"What's up with you, Foster?" A certain blonde troublemaker said behind her. "I can feel the sadness from across the cafeteri."

"Oh, nothing," she sighed, officially convincing Warren, Fitz, and Keefe, the only ones present that day, that she was hiding something.

"Well, you'll have to share it in Telepathy anyways, so...Is it really that bad?" Fitz asked as her face fell when he mentioned telepathy.

"It's-there's no way I'm convincing you it's nothing, is there?" She asked the boys.

"Nope," they all said together.

"Fine. All of you come over to my house after school. About half an our after."

"And why is that?" Warren asked.

"I'm probably going to have to go to the Healing Center in a few minutes," Sophie said to them.

"That's really funny, Foster, but how do you know one of your disasters is going to happen soon?" Keefe asked.

"Plenty of reasons. The 'Slippery When Wet' sign over there, which I will walk right into, Fitz looks like he's going to give me a headache in Telepathy, asking what it is, there's a burn on my neck-"

"Why's there a burn on your neck?" It was Fitz's turn to say something.

"I was helping with the dragons this morning and one accidentally burned me."

"Then why isn't your hair singed?" Keefe asked.

"Because my hair was up and it wasn't actually a dragon. The dragon fire-breathed on the metal fences, and I decided to lean on it for who knows why. Plus, Sander made me promise to go let Elwin check it," Sophie replied, backing away, "Which is why I should get going. See ya-AHH!" She tripped over the 'Slippery When Wet' sign saying, "Ugh. I told you guys."

"You ok, Soph?" Warren asked, beating Keefe and Fitz to helping her up.

"Yeah, fine. I just hit my head is all. Another reason to go see Elwin. See you guys after school. Try not to get into too much trouble!" Sophie told them, turning and walking away.

"We'll do our best, Foster," Keefe called after her.

"I doubt that," she replied over her shoulder.


	5. Heart (Pt 2)

**Hi guys. I hope you like this!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Elover05: thanks!**

 **Darling01: thank you! Yeah, I'm not sure about Keefe, but Fitz seemed like he liked her after Neverseen. I think I'll reveal when I actually remember to. I'm glad! There might be some three or four-shots too. Probably more. Who knows, though.**

 **Booksaremylife: ;)**

 **waves: :)**

Sophie:

I can't believe I'm about to tell them. Oh my gosh. This is not a good idea. What if they don't care! What if they decide that, because of this, they don't want to be my friends anymore? Oh no. Why did I agree to tell them?

* * *

Keefe:

I wasn't lying when I said I could feel her sadness. But then it was glee. Now it's dread. Dread like you were about to tell the three people you cared about most in the world something that would change their whole lives. And not in a good way.

* * *

Fitz:

Ok. Something's definetly up. I hope she actually tells us and doesn't chicken out like she usually does. Well, she only does that with me. In cognate training. When she's about to tell me something huge. I hope she actually tells us.

* * *

Warren:

What is Sophie so apprehensive about? Is it the end of the world? Is she dying? Are her parents dying? Is someone dying?! Calm down, Warren. Calm down. See, I have anxiety. About literally everything. I mean it. _Everything_. Sophie trys to help, and it works. I'm getting better. But...also a little worse in some ways. My parents died at the battle on Everest. Ever since, I've lived with Keefe. He's trying to, how did he put it? "Tutor me in the art of troublemaking" or something like that. Since then, I've always been super anxious. But lately anxiety has pretty much gone away for everything, except when I think someone might be dying. Then, it's not so great. My brain kind of stops functioning properly and I freak out over almost nothing. But Sophie helps with that. She helps with everything.

* * *

Sophie:

Fitz arrived 5 minutes ago, finding me under Calla. Her shade has been quite soothing lately. I don't think anyone will understand if I told them. We went inside and have been sitting in my room, waiting. Keefe got here 2 minutes ago, asking if everyone was here, along with running obnoxiously into my room. Warren got her 10 seconds ago, sitting down on the floor, followed by Keefe and Fitz. I sat on the flower petal carpet in front of them.

I fiddled with the soft lavender petals, waiting for someone to speak.

"So...are we just gonna sit here or...?" Keefe finally asked.

"Right." I answered slowly. "I don't know how to explain it."

After a moment, Fitz grabbed my memory log off of the edge of my bed, saying, "Then don't. Show us."

"I don't think you understand..." I replied. "It's not something I can really...show you. But I can try to tell you.

Well, it all started a week ago. I was teleporting to school, when I thought I saw...I don't know what it was. But i think it might have been me. As an adult. The same happened when I went home, except I saw you guys, Biana, Dex, Tam, Linh, myself, and a lady at an office with a huge imparter screen on the wall, with names and places for those people to go. I only saw it for a second, but I can't stop thinking about these incidents. Tuesday, I saw Tam and Biana...I don't think I should say. On the way home I saw Edaline holding a baby with blonde hair and blue eyes. Things like that have happened, but only when I teleport. And one of them really scared me..."

When I didn't say anything else, Warren said, "And...?"

"It was a woman in a black and white dress, wearing a veil and a man in a black cloak, black tunic, black pants shoes, everything. All black. Except for their eyes and face. Another woman walked down an aisle with two rings in her hands. Another man beside the two people said, "...to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Just as the woman opened her mouth, the trees around them collapsed onto a ginormous crowd. The woman in black and whit was struck by a branch. She fell, blood soaking her dress. The man grabbed her and glittered away..." I didn't realize I was crying until Fitz reached over and wiped away a tear.

 **Before I forget again, the first one was Fitz thinking about Sophie.**


	6. Because of Me(Pt 2)

I saw you at your weakest

Now, I can't stop thinking about you.

Now, I wish I saw who you really are before.

Now, I wish I could redo the last 2 years.

Now, I see it's all my fault.

Because of me, you will be with him.

Because of me, I'll never get to see if your lips are as soft as they look.

Because of me, he will get the girl.

So, in short, I was too blind to see, and now I've ruined my life.

 **the end.**

 **My first full two-shot! Woo-hoo!**

 **Ok, so I'm still sorry and I have no idea when I'll post anything. Basically, we're nine weeks into the school year, and I still haven't figured out my schedule. Scratch that. It's ten weeks. 18 days guys.**

 **EIGHTEEN DAYS.**

 **Yesterday I got this thing called a power chain stuck to my teeth. So now it hurts to eat tortillas. And this is the first time I've gotten a thicker wire. Thanks Dr. James! 😒 I. Hate. Braces!**


	7. All I Ask (Pt 1)

Edaline and I had just come back from a meeting with the Council and Collective. We had discussed the situation with the phoenixs invading Havenfeild.

Afterward, we had gone to dinner.

It was a beautiful night.

Too bad. Work was calling.

I heard laughter down stairs as I ascended the stairwell to my office.

The door was cracked.

But I locked the door.

Only I am able to unlock that door, unless someone entered the emergency password.

The laughter stopped abruptly.

I ran for the door, two steps at a time.

On my desk, next to the picture of Eda, Sophie, and me, was a single folded piece of paper and a new photo.

I picked up the page and hastily unfolded it, accidentally tearing the corner. There were tear stains on it.

It read,

 _When I'm gone, for I know that day is coming, do not dwell on your anger. I know it's hard to ignore the burning fury in you're head, but please, for me, don't blame the Collective. It's not their fault. It's not their decision. No one knows any of the circumstances of this situation other than me. Please don't try to stop me. All I ask, when I'm gone, is that you don't forget me. But remember to let go. When I leave this earth, it'll be ok. You'll be safe. That's all I could ask for. I love you, dad. Don't lose control of your anger. For me and Mom._

 _Love, with all my heart, Project Moonlark._

I dropped the page, listening to the sobs of Edaline.

The photo was of Calla.

Calla?


	8. All I Ask (Pt 2)

Grady had just taken me out to dinner after a meeting with the Collective and Council.

It wasn't the worst meeting ever, but it was still pretty boring.

The sun was setting, creating a beautiful image of golden red oblivion.

I was going to the kitchen for some water, laughing at Grady for going straight up stairs, when I saw it.

The laughter halted.

The smile faded to a frown.

A page addressed to me was on the counter.

Next to it was a photograph.

I ripped the note out of the cooking book it was tucked into, opening it with the same feeling I had when the Council sent the letter with the news of Jolie to us.

A sob slipped out.

 _When I'm gone, for I know that day is coming, do not dwell on your loss. I know that's hard, but I'm requesting that you don't fall apart again. Just let it go. This is for the best. Don't stop making moonbooms. Make them for Biana, and Dex, and Keefe, and Fitz, and anyone else that comes over. Whether they come to see you or to see my stuff, or whatever other reasons someone might visit, make them. All I ask, when I'm gone, is that you don't forget me. Remember to let go, but never forget. Does that make sense? I'm not sure. I love you, Mom. Love, with all my heart, Project Moonlark._

More tear stains appeared on the paper. I realized they were mine.

The photo was of the Four Seasons Tree.

I reread the note at least a dozen times.

Moonbooms?

I looked back at the cookbook.

It was titled _Sophie Foster's Original Recipes and Favorite Classics._

The page the picture was still lodged into was a recipe called Moonbooms.


	9. No Vacancy

The way I used to live was pathetic.

I never really slept, I didn't really eat, I was alone.

The only consolation was some random girl I met at a bar or shopping in Atlantis.

I don't think I intendedto live like that. I mean, in those human TV shows we used to watch together, living like this seemed like a lot of fun.

But I think I started to act reckless, as if I didn't care about anything, when you and _him_ started dating.

We were always meant for each other. And I think you've always known that.

He may be perfect, but he's not perfect for you.

Anyways, when you two started going out, part of me just shut down. It was like there was a hole in my heart where you used to be.

We still talked, Sure, but you were a lot more distant. Maybe it was because he felt I was a risk to you two. Maybe you just spent all your time with him. I don't really know.

All I know is that I was like Candleshade; empty, hollow, yet filled with everything I don't need that will never really fill the hole.

But now, we live together by the ocean, and I'm full. So is our house. There's no vacancy in me anymore, or in our home.

We have the most beautiful children. I feel like they grow an inch a week. But maybe that's just me not wanting to let them go.

They look like you. Lily has your beautiful eyes. Markus has your hair. Eliza has your personality. When I look at them, it's like I'm looking at mini yous.

I love the life that we built together.

And I love you.

You make me the happiest person alive.

You changed my life. You make me better.

Happy 100th anniversary!

Love ya, Keefe.


	10. Happy For Them

**I** **know I've been gone all weekend, but it's been super hectic.**

 **First, our air conditioning stops working. That seems bad enough, right?**

 **Then, the gas for our stove stops working.**

 **After that, my dog has at least 7 seizures in the span of 24 hours.**

 **Oh, and on top of that, I had a volleyball tournament Friday. (Our team, which is like the 5th in the division, beat one of the top 3 teams. I think we really rallied and put our all into the games. And we got 4th place)**

 **Plus, it's homecoming week, so I had to come up with costumes for everyday.**

 **Monday, today,** **was meme day, so I wore clout goggles. I know I'm lazy, but I honestly don't care.**

 **Tomorrow, the second day, is decades day, so I'm going to wear leggings and an eggmen shirt.**

 **Wednesday is dynamic duos day, and I w ate dot do Shawn and Gus from Psych or Fred and George or something, but my best friend didn't want to, so we're just going to wear Eyeore(is that how you spell it?) and Winny the Pooh onesies.**

 **I forgot what Thrusday is soooooo...he...he..**

 **And Friday is juts jeans and a tee shirt,**

 **I go to a private school, so this week is really refreshing compare to our normal skirt-and-polo combo.**

 **And the high for tomorrow is 60 degrees Fahrenheit. 60!!! That's like 30 to me, cuz I live in Texas, so we're all dying rn.**

 **One last thing, and I promise I'll stop rambling, but it's (drumroll please)**

 ***TWENTY TWO DAYS UNTIL FLASHBACK***

 **That means tomorrow is THREE WEEKS! That's like NOTHING compared to the last _year_ of waiting, and I'm sooooooo ready.**

 **Ok I'm done rambling. (If you stuck through the super long ramble thanks soooo much! I loooove you!! Not like in a weird way tho. You know what I mean!)**

 **Sorry** **I haven't really had time to write this weekend!**

 **But I thought 'Hey, this is a good sad song. I'm really feeling this little thing with a few KotLC characters for it'**

 **Sooooo here's a oneshot based on I'm Not That Girl from Wicked.**

 **Ughhh my computer is being weird and everything's bold. Sorry!**

 _Hands touch, eyes meet_

 _Sudden silence, sudden heat_

 _Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

 _He could be that boy_

 _But I'm not that girl_

This morning, I woke up to a series of voice mails from my best friend.

"Oh my gosh, Biana! I never thought- never _dreamed-_ it would ever be this amazing! I-I think I love him! I really think I love him! We've been going out for a while, and I know I really didn't want to at first, but now? I can't believe I put it off! We went to Atlantis tonight, and you know how I kind of hate it there, but he took me to the most beautiful, most magical place I've ever seen! He lead me into this restaurant, I don't remember what it was called, but when we stepped into the area he reserved for us, it didn't even feel like we were underwater! These beautiful trees were growing in a circle around it, and fairy lights were hanging in them. A table sat in the middle of the little clearing, and he got human food for me! How thoughtful is that!"

They went on like that. The only reason there were multiple was because she talked for so long.

I'm happy for her.

I am.

I'm completely overjoyed for her!

... Right?

I mean, she think she found her _true love!_ How can I argue with that!

And it's not like I want to break my best friend's heart! She's the kindest person I know, and if I told her how I feel, she would definitely give him up, but that just feels cruel!

It's just there have been times when I can't believe that.

Maybe our hands brush, or we glance at each other in a crowded room. But I can _feel_ the chemistry radiating off of us. It's like we'll eventually explode, but only with the right combination of us.

 _Don't dream too far_

 _Don't lose sight of who you are_

 _Don't remember that rush of joy_

 _He could be that boy_

 _I'm not that girl_

So wat he's been my crush forever? She's been his. If he doesn't even like me that way, why bother caring?

Not that I don't care about him.

I definitely do.

But he's one of my best friends.

And my brother's.

I've grown up with him around all the time. It's he's my brother.

But I guess he never felt like it to me.

You know those human shows that have a girl and she's in high school, and she has a crush on her best friend's older brother? Like she's grown up around him and her best friend, but he just feels different then a sibling.

He feels like _mine._

 _Every so often we long to steal_

 _To the land of what-might-have-been_

 _But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

 _When reality sets back in_

I can't. No, I definitely can't.

He's Sophie's.

I know I've loved him basically my whole life, but that doesn't matter. There have been so many instances where he flirts with every single other girl nearby except me.

I guess he wanted to let me down easily or something.

At least he isn't as oblivious to crushes as Sophie. Or his beauty.

 _Blithe smile, lithe limb_

 _She who's winsome, she wins him_

 _Gold hair with a gentle curl_

 _That's the girl he chose_

 _And heaven knows_

 _I'm not that girl_

I do my best to look good every single second of my life, and I do. I'm hot. I know it. But that just takes some of it away.

I think true beauty comes from not knowing it.

Not trying for it.

Just being _beautiful._

Nature doesn't try to be beautiful. But still, the skies at sunset or the trees in a forest are breathtaking.

She doesn't even know what effect she has on people. There's just this presence about her that draws the best of everyone out.

Maybe it's carefree the smile. Or the golden twinkle in her chocolate eyes. Or maybe the way she hides from attention.

That's _true beauty._

 _Don't wish don't start_

 _Wishing_ _only wounds the heart_

 _I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

 _There's a girl I know_

 _He loves her so_

 _I'm not that girl_

I know. I know he belongs with her. She belongs with him. But I just can't help but imagine what it would be like if he loved me.

I know he loves me, I do. Just not like that. Like I'm his baby sister.

That's who I'll always be to him. I need to accept that.

I'm happy for them. Truly.

 **Sooooo there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, please, give feedback in the reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Or if you want a certain oneshot/twoshot, I'd be happy to oblige to your request!**

 **Anyways, that's pretty much it.**


End file.
